busorenkinfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Bravo
Mamoru Sakimori (防人衛 Sakimori Mamoru), better known as Captain Bravo (キャプテンブラボー Kyaputen Burabō) is a Warrior Chief of the Alchemist Army. He is also the dorm manager for Kazuki Muto's school, Ginsei Private Academy. Appearance Captain Bravo is most commonly seen wearing a silver coat and hat which covers every inch of his body except for his eyes, this outfit is later revealed to be his Buso Renkin, the Silver Skin. He has made appearances without the jacket where he is shown to be a well built man with blue eyes, black spiky hair and has thin facial hair on his chin and cheeks. As the dorm's supervisor he wears light-grey work overalls with a white shirt underneath. Personality Captain Bravo first appears to be a very serious and mysterious character. As his name suggests he says "Bravo" a lot often when agreeing with something. He has a very enthusiastic nature which bellies the seriousness of the missions he must carry out, and he is very much like Kazuki in terms of his gung-ho attitude towards self betterment and life in general. He participates in all manners of hobbies and has absolutely no problem with striking a victory pose to gain access to the L.X.E. headquarters, something Tokiko thinks is ridiculous. He shares a very strong bond with Kazuki as a result of these traits. He tries not to get emotional when a comrade dies as he believes that a warrior's defeat means death, but seems to harbor deep sadness. He claims that he does not use his real name because it is cooler that way. The truth is he abandoned the name after his first and last mission in the "Shousei Team", as the failure of the mission led him to become ashamed to have a name. He acts as a father figure for Tokiko, after rescuing her as a child; then Kazuki, who trains him "without mercy" when Kazuki becomes a full Alchemist Warrior. He is the only other character besides Kazuki and Mahiro who loves green vegetable juice. History Captain Bravo started out with Team Shousei, consisting of Chitose Tateyama, Sekima Hiwatari, and Shosei Sakaguchi. Through the series, he insists on keeping his real name a secret - "because it's cooler that way". In truth, he discarded that name after the horrible failure of a mission his group was assigned to. An entire elementary school was slaughtered and devoured by homunculi - leaving Tokiko Tsumura the only survivor. Plot A New Life Arc Bravo appears not long after Kazuki and Papillon's battle. He praises Kazuki and takes the key for the Homunculus antidote. Just before Tokiko has chance to kill herself to prevent her transformation into a Homunculus, Bravo shows up having obtained the antidote and tells her that he moved Kazuki to a safe place. L.X.E. Arc He appears again in the abandoned factory where he tells Kazuki that for good or evil, there is no shame to holding on to one's beliefs, he then tells Kazuki to keep on fighting. Bravo informs Kazuki and Tokiko that a new battle is coming up and tells Tokiko that she will be attending Ginsei High School and living in the dorm. He asks Kazuki if he is willing to fight and proclaims him an Alchemist Warrior is he is willing. The next day he appears in front of the dorm without his silver coat where he introduces himself as the new dorm manager. The students ask him his real name where he tells them that is is secret because it is cooler that way. He then notices Kazuki and Tokiko talking when he then lightheartedly tells them to cut the chit-chat and report to his office. In his office he tells the warriors about a traitor of the alchemist warriors who turned himself into a homunculus and teamed up with Dr. Butterfly. He tells them that their mission is to find the traitor, Butterfly and the L.X.E. and defeat them. He then asks Kazuki if he has made a decision to fight or not but realizes that he is still undecided and tells him that he has until the day to decide. After Kazuki and Tokiko leave his office he shouts to Kazuki telling him that one of his friends wants to speak to him on the phone. Bravo wearing his silver coat once more, follows the warriors the next day when they go to meet Papillon where he eventually reveals himself and states that he came for nothing as Papillon doesn't wish to fight, only to "declare war" on Kazuki. In the fast food restaurant he asks for a hamburger meal. This leads to the manager offering him and Papillon their food for free if they take it to go, this is because Bravo and Papillon's outfits are scaring everyone off. Bravo praises their service and tells them that he will have to eat there all the time just before paying for the food and leaving. On the roof of Ginsei High School he asks Papillon if the L.X.E. isn't enough for him, then calling him by his real name which causes Papillon to lash out telling him that only Kazuki can call him by that name. Kazuki eventually finds his resolve and agrees to join the fight against the L.X.E. Bravo then tells him that he will start training him right away so he can fight like a real warrior. He then states that they must first fight the enemy in front of them when he notices Kinjo standing by the water tower. He tells the warriors that the true power of the humanoid homunculi is that they can use Buso Renkin as well, just as Kinjo activates his Buso Renkin. Bravo watches the brief clash between Kazuki and Kinjo , just before Kazuki is bested Bravo steps in calling Kinjo a small fry but says that he is too much for Kazuki and Tokiko to handle right now. Bravo recognizes the serial number on Kinjo's Kakugane which leads to Kinjo revealing that he received the Kakugane from an alchemist warrior that Moonface killed. Kinjo then asks Bravo if the fallen warrior was a friend of his and asks him if he wants revenge in an attempt to break his concentration. Bravo responds saying that he isn't angry and that for a warrior, defeat means death. Kinjo calls him cold and hots Bravo with a powerful punch with his Peaky Gulliver. Bravo stands unaffected by the attack and reveals that the jacket he wears is his Buso Renkin, the Silver Skin which acts as a defensive shield against attacks. Kinjo mocks the seeming lack of offensive capabilities of his Silver Skin and proceeds to attack again. Bravo then reveals that his body is his weapon and proceeds to pummel Kinjo with a barrage of punches, shattering his Peaky Gulliver in the process. Kinjo remarks that he is angry but Bravo states that he isn't angry one last time before punching Kinjo into the ground and taking back his Kakugane. .]] He goes on to tell Kazuki that he cannot rely on his Buso Renkin alone and that only grueling training will turn him into an alchemist warrior. He also tells Tokiko to recover her warrior instincts. Not long after he shows that he avoided killing Kinjo as they need to get information from him about the L.X.E., however he is killed by Jinnai shortly afterwards. Later that evening, Bravo states they have accomplished three things; they learned that Papillon doesn't have a Kakugane yet and that he won't feed again for a while so they can put off dealing with him for now, they learned that the L.X.E. isn't planning an all-out attack yet as the warrior traitor hasn't recovered yet. The third thing is that he knows that Kazuki's Sunlight Heart is powerful but he needs training in order to be able to fight the humanoid homunculi. Tokiko offers to help him train Kazuki but he gives him another mission, to stay at the dorm and guard the Kakugane he obtained from Kinjo. After eating their dinner, he and Kazuki begin their training, both stating that they are masters of training. Bravo and Kazuki take a break from their training where Kazuki asks him why they had Tokiko transferred to Ginsei High as Tokiko doesn't understand, he tells Kazuki that the homunculi prefer to eat younger humans and when they attack in groups, they will often target schools which they think of as big meat lockers and that the dorm is basically full of sleeping livestock. He tells Kazuki that seven years ago, the alchemist warriors were caught unprepared and an entire elementary school was wiped out, that is why he says it is better to have a warrior stationed in the school. After that explanation they both activate their Kakugane and resume training. Sometime after Tokiko kills Jinnai she asks him about the training with Kazuki, he tells her that Kazuki still has a long road ahead of him. Later mentions that the L.X.E. will be wary after losing two homunculi in one day and that might not attack for a while. One night Bravo visits Kazuki's friends and asks them why they aren't back yet, Mahiro tells him that they stay out late all the time. The ground begins to shake as a result of the battle between Kazuki, Tokiko and the Hayasaka twins and Bravo begins to have suspicions. Confirming his suspicions, just after the Hayasaka twins fight against Kazuki and Tokiko, Papillon and Moonface were overseeing the fight where Moonface tells Papillon that he plans on eating the twins for failing their mission. Bravo attacks Moonface with a Comet Bravo Kick, however Moonface avoids the attack and the two glare at each other. He tells Moonface that if he planning on harming the children, he will have to go through him first. Moonface says that he would like to fight but Dr. Butterfly told him to be discreet and doesn't want to disappoint him. Before Moonface leaves he asks him his name, when he tells him, Moonface compliments his name and tells him his. Moonface says that they will meet in battle soon before performing somersault into the moonlight. This makes Bravo remember what Kinjo said about Moonface killing his subordinate and has an angry look on his face before noticing that Papillon also left. Ten days later he visits Shusui and Ouka at the hospital in the morning. He gives Shusui permission to check himself out of the hospital as Shusui wants to meet with his old sword master so that he can overcome himself. However he tells Shusui that he will need to take away his Kakugane and that Shusui will have to report to Bravo once a week. He visits again where he spots Kazuki and Tokiko running away from the doctor's and tells them not to run in the halls. He tells them that the hospital has connections with headquarters so they a little freedom there. They enter Ouka's room where they are greeted by Angel Gozen who asks Bravo if he gets fed up of visiting everyday. He explains to a confused Kazuki and Tokiko that they turned on Gozen's speech capability as Ouka can't speak for very long. When Tokiko wonders about its A.I. Bravo uses his "All-seeing Bravo Eye" to deduce that Gozen and Ouka share the same consciousness which means that Gozen is the embodiment of Ouka. He then gives Kazuki a note from Shusui asking Kazuki to take care of his sister while he is gone. He leaves the room with Tokiko who asks him if he was able to get any information from Ouka. He tells her that they now know the location of the L.X.E. headquarters and that they are going on the offensive. Bravo, Kazuki and Tokiko meet with Angel Gozen on the roof of Ginsei High, where it tells them that it will reveal all about the L.X.E. However the automation wasn't able to reveal much other than the location on the organizations headquarters. He states that what they do know is that only Papillon and Dr. Butterfly know how to create Homunculi and that Dr. Butterfly controls all of their Kakugane and issuing of missions, so the L.X.E. is more or less his private organization. Gozen confirms this and states that if Dr. Butterfly were defeated, the rest of the L.X.E. would fall apart. Bravo says that ideally he would attack with greater numbers but they cannot wait as the Warrior Traitor could full recover anytime soon. Bravo tells Kazuki and Tokiko that their mission will begin in 13 hours, at 8 o'clock the next morning. He tells Kazuki to go and warm up as they will complete his training that night. Later that night he gives Kazuki a final test in his training, to come at him as if he were the enemy, but Kazuki isn't allowed to use his energy cloth, so he must rely on his physical strength. Kazuki charges at him and after some time manages to force his Silver Skin to shatter and regenerate, he congratulates Kazuki and tells him that from now on he will be known as Warrior Kazuki. In the morning Bravo, Kazuki, Tokiko and Angel Gozen head off to the L.X.E. Headquarters. When he hears Kazuki talking about going to the beach during the summer break, he tells Kazuki that he will drive them there to Kazuki's delight, but they must first eliminate the L.X.E. declares that their mission has begun having arrived at the headquarters inside a large house in the woods. He tells them that Dr. Butterfly's laboratory is in the basement of the house. At the front door Moonface is heard asking them for the password. Gozen tells them they must answer the password and a finishing pose. They each answer the password correctly and do a finishing pose with Bravo posed like Ultraman. However the door doesn't open so they bust the door open with their Buso Renkins and charge forward, eventually reach the lab. When they enter it Gozen panics as the restoration tank with the Warrior Traitor is missing. Moonface reveals himself and says that Dr. Butterfly took the tank with him as the traitor only needs to feed before he awakens. Moonface introduces himself along with his Buso Renkin and tells them that Dr. Butterfly has gone to Ginsei High. Kazuki gets angry but Moonface appears in front of him telling him that it is his mission to keep them all there but is quickly punched into the wall by Bravo. He tells Kazuki and Tokiko to go and protect the school so they along with Gozen quickly fly out of the lab using the Sunlight Heart. Moonface asks him if it was wise to divide his forces, he tells Moonface that Kazuki and Tokiko are both full-fledged warriors and that he only needs to take care of the remaining one enemy there and join them. Moonface agrees but another Moonface appears telling him that it would be true if only one enemy remained. He asks them whether it is an illusion or whether they are twins, Moonface tells him to take a closer look, saying that they don't look the same at all. More Moonfaces appear each introducing themselves according to the different phases of the Moon which corresponds to the exact shape of their heads. Moonface explains that his Buso Renkin, Satellite 30 allows him to create 30 copies of himself. He tells Moonface that he will defeat one of the copies every two minutes and that he will be done in an hour. He and the Moonface copies clash, he eventually takes down all but one Moonface. He tells Moonface that one hour has passed and that he is the last one, however Moonface replicates himself again, explaining that the Moonfaces he creates are all the real one so as long as even one remains, he can continue to replicate himself. Moonface comments that when the the Silver Skin, the perfect defense encounters infinite replication, an endless battle ensues but states that Homunculi can outlast any human, meaning that the battle will end in Bravo's death. Moonface says that they fell into Dr. Butterfly's trap and that Victor will soon awaken, before mentioning that the warrior that he killed also wouldn't give up and took two whole days to beat. Bravo praises the fallen warrior for not giving up and activates a Double Buso Renkin, Silver Skin: Alternate Type using the Kakugane he took back from Kinjo. However Moonface calls him a fool, telling him that it is pointless for him to increase his defenses. He tells him that the Silver Skin is much more than just a metal jacket, before stating that he will not let any more of his comrades die. They clash once more until he disassembles the Alternate Type and uses the Silver Skin Reverse technique to create a net which manages to trap the remaining Moonfaces, eventually constricting them all together in a spherical cage floating in the air. He then lands one finishing punch which blows up the mansion, destroying all the Moonface copies, leaving the original heavily injured, leaving only his head, chest and arm remaining. He carries the defeated Moonface out of the wreckage of the mansion where he meets Kazuki, Tokiko and Papillon. Bravo puts Moonface in a bag and secures it with strong belts and tape to stop him from fully restoring himself and escaping. Kazuki and Tokiko update him about the Black Kakugane and Kazuki transforming into a Victor, however this is news to Bravo so he isn't sure what is going on along with the two warriors. He asks Papillon whether he is doing his research to make Kazuki human again or to turn himself into a Victor. Papillon tells him that he just wants to defeat Kazuki and walks off, Bravo lets him go despite Tokiko's protests as he says Papillon's research may become useful to them in the future. He tells them that Moonface should be able to tell them what they want to know about the L.X.E. Later that evening he tells Kazuki and Tokiko that he is going to return to headquarters to find out exactly what happened 100 years ago concerning Victor and the Black Kakugane. He reassures and praises a worried Kazuki, telling him that he helped destroy the L.X.E. and saved the city. He tells them that they have completed their mission and should rest until he returns. Powers & Abilities 13 Bravo Moves Bravo claims that he has 13 different attacks regardless of identity. *'Bravo Punch': Bravo's signature technique. A simple but powerful punch. *'Smashing Bravo Rush' (粉砕・ブラボラッシュ Funsai Burabo Rasshu): Bravo launches a flurry of punches. *'Direct Hit Bravo Punch' (直撃・ブラボー拳 Chokugeki Burabō-ken): Bravo performs an extremely powerful punch, augmented by his silver skin. It also appears that it can even push the air forcefully enough to inflict further damage, as even when it misses, the air pressure alone has enough force to shatter good sized rocks. *'Bravo Crush' (anime only): Similar to the Bravo Punch, Bravo sends an underhanded blow with devastating force. It appears to be able to cause a shockwave like impact upon hitting a target, as during Bravo's battle with Moonface, the technique was able to destroy all of Moonface's clones, through hitting just one. *'Instant Death Bravo Punch' (一・撃・必・殺・ブラボー正拳 Ichi Geki His Satsu Burabō Seiken) (manga only): Bravo's ultimate attack. Like Direct Hit Bravo Punch, and Bravo Crush only far more devastating. Though sharing the same name, Instant Death Bravo Punch far surpasses Direct Hit Bravo Punch in terms of power. Quite simply, it is an extremely fast and powerful punch. By the name, it can be assumed that the move is capable of instantly killing a target upon striking them. The move carries so much power that, even after it struck Kazuki during his battle with Bravo, roughly twenty meters of the solid stone floor behind Kazuki crumbled and shattered into a small crater. *'Bisection Bravo Chop' (両断・ブラボチョップ Ryōdan Burabo Choppu): Bravo uses a powerful chop that can slice an enemy in half. *'Meteor Bravo Kick' (流星・ブラボー脚 Ryūsei Burabō-kyaku): Bravo jumps into the air and comes down, with a mighty kick, capable of shattering a steel telephone pole, lengthwise. The real power of this technique is unknown, but seeing as the shockwave from the attack alone, was enough to throw back Kazuki several feet, it can be assumed that few can survive a direct hit from it. *'Bravo Back-Breaker' (ブラボバックブリーカー sic Burabo Bakku-Burīkā): Bravo grabs an opponent, and holds them above his head, their body parallel to the gorund, back facing down. Then he slams them down onto his shoulders, to snap their back like a twig. *'Charming Bravo Kiss' (悩殺・ブラボキッス♡ Nōsatsu Burabo Kissu ♡): Bravo blows a kiss at a girl, and makes them feel sexually aroused towards him. Not a real battle technique. *'All Seeing Bravo Eye' (心眼・ブラボーアイ Shingan Burabō Ai): Bravo looks at something and can determine its properties. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Captain Bravo has shown to be an expert fighter, using his fighting skills to make up for his Buso Renkin's lack of offensive skills. He has shown to best almost all of his opponents using hand-to-hand combat. Enhanced Strength: Bravo possesses immense physical strength. This is shown when he critically injures enemies just by punching them. His punches are even capable of smashing trees or causing explosions. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: In combat Bravo has shown to be extremely fast, even keeping up with the supposedly superior humanoid homunculi. He is able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and he can instantly counterattack right after. He also uses this speed to strike quickly and in succession. He is also capable of jump to amazing heights without breaking a sweat. Keen Intellect: Bravo has shown himself to be analytical, perceptive, and deductive. He almost always manages to stay level-headed in a fight without becoming reckless and impatient and never loses his cool in any circumstance, even when an enemy taunts him about the death of a comrade. Buso Renkin Buso Renkin of the Metal Jacket, Silver Skin (シルバー・スキン Shirubā Sukin) Captain Bravo possesses Kakugane C which takes the form of his trademark outfit, a full silver suit with blue linings complete with a silver hat with blue linings, black trousers and boots and blue gloves each with a white Amalgam alchemical symbol. *'Metal Jacket Shield': When attacked, the surface of the jacket instantly changes into metal, composed of small hexagonal tiles; it is known to possess the strongest defense power of all known Buso Renkin, and because of it, he uses hand-to-hand combat to complement his fighting. Not only does it completely block physical attacks, it is resistant against ABC (Atomic, Biological, and Chemical) weaponry, it can even block the energy drain of a Black Kakugane user and as seen towards the end of the series can function as a space suit. **'Absolute Defense': All energy and incoming projectiles are redirected away from the wearer, into the earth or air, making them immune and impervious to any and all damage, including mental, emotional conceptual, or spiritual. It even makes the wearer immune to all elements and elemental force such as drowning, or the vacuums or space, etc. *'Silver Skin Regeneration': The Silver Skin automatically regenerates any damage it has sustained from attacks by reforming itself using the hexagonal tiles. *'Silver Skin Reverse': Captain Bravo can launch his Silver Skin at another person allowing them to wear the coat for the purpose of restricting their movements or to protect them from attacks. The greatest weakness of this technique is that in order to trap an opponent it must be launched at them, but can not be precisely controlled, once fired it is more directed than a bullet from a gun and can be intercepted or evaded. Also if he uses this technique the Silver Skin will no longer cover himself, leaving him vulnerable. Alternate Type Buso Renkin Silver Skin: Alternate Type (シルバー・スキン: 代わり・タイプ Shirubā Sukin: Kawari Taipu) When Captain Bravo obtains Kakugane LII from Kinjo, he is able to activate this form of the Silver Skin. It is somewhat similar in appearance to the original Silver Skin but has a blue overcoat along with a different hat which resembles an old admiral hat complete with a blue Amalgam symbol on the front. Bravo wears this version of the Silver Skin over the original which increases its defense power even further. *'Absolute Defense': All energy and incoming projectiles are redirected away from the wearer, into the earth or air, making them immune and impervious to any and all damage, including mental, emotional conceptual, or spiritual. It even makes the wearer immune to all elements and elemental force such as drowning, or the vacuums or space, etc. *'Silver Skin: Another Type Reverse': This is essentially the same as the Silver Skin Reverse. However Bravo prefers to use this technique as he can use Another Type to trap opponents and keep wearing the original Silver Skin to keep himself defended. Sometimes however he uses both Silver Skins for the technique to create an even more powerful trap for much stronger opponents or to protect multiple people at once. *'Silver Skin Reverse Net': He can create a huge spherical net formed by the hexagonal tiles to trap multiple opponents and can constrict the net to squash the trapped opponents together as seen when he uses this technique to defeat all of Moonface's clones at once. He chooses to use this technique using Another Type to keep himself defended using the original Silver Skin. Trivia *Nobuhiro Watsuki states that in the early stages before the series started, Captain Bravo was going to be Tokiko's older brother. *Also in the early stages, Watsuki planned to have Bravo yell "bra-bra-bra-bra-bra!" while he was punching. The editor thought it was too much. *Captain Bravo is named after an American toy - Matchbox's Mega Rig Mission Bravo. *Bravo's character is the combination of the characters Marcus and J.J. from his previous series Gun Blaze West. His design is based on a grown up version of Viu from the same manga. *According to Nobuhiro Watsuki: **He likes justice and smiles. **He dislikes evil and tears. **His hobby is weekend carpentry. **His special ability is that he can get through any situation without revealing his real name. *He is one of the only two revealed Warrior Chiefs in the Alchemic Army, alongside Sekima Hiwatari. Interestingly Bravo's Silver Skin is the most powerful defensive type Buso Renkin, while Hiwatari's Blaze of Glory is the most powerful offensive type Buso Renkin. *His Busou Renkin and alternative Busou Renkin looks like the clothes of heroe of the french movie "Brotherhood of the Wolf". Quotes *''"Bravo!"'' *(To Kazuki Muto) "For good! Or for evil! There is no shame in holding to your beliefs!" *(To Kazuki Muto) "Will you continue to fight? If you're willing then by the authority vested in me I proclaim you an Alchemist Warrior!!" *(To Mahiro Muto) "But my real name is a secret! Because it's cooler that way!!" *''"What excellent service! Bravo! I'll have to come here all the time!"'' *(To Kinjo) "For a warrior defeat means death. The weak fall to the strong, that's just life." *(To Kinjo) "But I do.. have a weapon! My whole body's a weapon!" *(To Kazuki Muto) "Bravo! But I'm a master when it comes to training too!" *(To Moonface) "What a weird character!" *''"Warrior Kazuki! I can drive! But first we have to rid this region of the scourge of alchemy!"'' *(To Moonface) "30 to one! If I defeat one of you every two minutes, I'll be done in an hour!" *(To Moonface) "Give up! The Silver Skin is invincible!" *(To Moonface) "The Silver Skin is far more than just a metal jacket! And Alchemist Warriors are no ordinary warriors! Warrior Tokiko and Warrior Kazuki will fight on, no matter what you throw at them! But I won't let any of my Bravo teammates die!" *''"There are some things that not even warriors can protect people from. But you defended the school and destroyed the L.X.E. You saved the whole town! Well done Warrior Kazuki! Bravo! Mission Accomplished! Rest until I return."'' *''"We're at the beach! Let's enjoy it while we can!"'' *(To Mahiro Muto, Chisato Wakamiya and Saori Kawai) "Overwhelming sex appeal! Bravo Kiss." *(To Kazuki Muto) "Kazuki Muto must be re-exterminated." *(To Kazuki Muto) "My goal is to save as many people as I can. And to do that I'm even willing to kill a fellow warrior. I will be evil, if I must." *(To Sekima Hiwatari) "Don't call me that. I gave up that name seven years ago. I have no right to use it. My name is Captain Bravo." Gallery Cyara bravo img.gif|Captain Bravo icon bravo.jpg|Captain Bravo lineart Silver Skin lineart.jpg|Silver Skin lineart bravo3.jpg|Silver Skin head and hat lineart ca:Capità Bravo Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Alchemist Warriors Category:Protagonists